


Quiet

by tifaching



Series: Acoustics 'verse beginnings [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Acoustics!Verse, Evil Sam Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Male Slash, Non Consensual, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean makes his move.  It doesn't go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This is a very dark series. Sam has no redeeming characteristics. Dean's life is one of pain and torture at his brother's hand.

Sam releases his hold on Dean mentally and physically, pushing himself upright to straddle his brother’s hips. Dean’s eyes dart around the room, getting his first look at his surroundings before halting on Sam’s naked body.

There’s rage in those eyes and panic and Sam stares impassively back, waiting. Dean doesn’t telegraph his blow, but Sam blocks it easily without moving a muscle. Dean’s panting gasps become bitten off screams as every bone in his arm shatters and Sam shudders as the muffled cries bounce wildly around the room.

Quiet’s been taken care of. Now it’s time to get dirty.


End file.
